Forum:What does synthesis include? Opinions?
We know what control does, we know what destroy does. Bur what happens to creatures, be they synthetic or organic, when the "green wave" hits them? There are many diferent thoughts on this, and I'd be intereted in knowing your idea about it. To start: I think that synthesis makes organics on to some kind of cyborgs. Let's not go furhter into reasons, and don't start arguments next to or againtst synthesis, Just keep to the "what happens" question. So, in my opinion, this happens: organics gain: * Superior strength * Enhanced regenerating capabilities * Boosted immune system * Heightened intelligence * Superior agility and dexterity * Artifical telepathy (Like having "facebook" in your head, but of course better) * Technopathy http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Technology_Manipulation Synthetics get: * "Organic thought process patch" * 100% Real emotions * basically, organic psyche from the "Shepard essence" what the crucible discharges. I'm starting this topic, so we could come to a consensus about what the gigity happens after the blast, other than everyone getting green lihts. Please, only discuss bodily changes and such, not the cultural, social, historical etc effects of it. 15:57, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I never really gave the specifics much thought since the story doesn't go into it. I always took it as the combination of all life having access to all the lost knowledge the reapers preserved from their harvests and that SOMETHING obviously happened that bridged the gap between organics and synthetics in the way of understanding/communication as the good side of what synthesis offers. Since I eventually saw this entire story as the result of what happens when artificial intelligence is created, I saw synthesis as the option that addresses that by doing what I just said. I'm sure there will be some issues and I do NOT think it creates some perfect utopia like many naysayers and enthusiast alike suggest. Many people tend to subscribe to two camps when it comes to synthesis. Perfect utopia, or "mindraped" slaves. I think that is ridiculous and shows how much thought people are actually putting into it. I don't think it forces understanding, I just think it creates a much better capacity for it to exist. As far as physical things, it might be responsible for better/faster healing and better immunity to disease but i think that's about it. It may also slow down the aging process. I don't think it will really make everyone extra strong or fast or anything. I think only non sentient machine parts could really do anything like that. I'll tell you what it includes - galactic stagnation. What's there to advance when you have trillions of people connected for every second, sharing every scrap of what they know? As Mordin said "No advancement, culture stagnates.", ergo, we have Collectors on galactic scale, minus Harby to pop in unnanounced into one from time to time. Well done Shepard. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 01:12, February 28, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________________ The end of galactic diversity, and as Kainzorus Prime said, stagnation. Synthesis is still far too into the realm of space magic for me. How does a fully synthetic being experience 'true' emotion? Organics get biological feedback from our systems, and (arguably/YMMV) spiritual feedback. While I won't say a machine can't have a faith system similar to one of our religions, they lack the complex organic systems to create what we would term 'true' emotion. That also assumes that machines like EDI only experience false ones, rather than alternative ones, which I personally reject. There's also the issue of 'where do synthetics exist'? Even with Reaper code, EDI and the Geth exist primarily as software- numbers in an electronic brain. While organic beings essentially function as an integrated software/hardware platform, synthetics do not. Where does their 'change' occur? Is it just a software upgrade? That would negate the point of synthesis, since organics and synthetics still would be vastly dissimilar. If I had to make a haphazard guess, my only one would be that somehow, the great green stream of doom somehow manipulated the carbon element, since it is (to my very limited knowledge) considered the basis of life. How, I have no idea. And I'm pretty sure no one at BW would ever be able to explain it. Landers Edge (talk) 04:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC)